The Road
by Celestal Grace
Summary: Morgana is down in Merlin's chambers looking for Gaius when Lancelot arrives in. The pair quickly bond and Arthur soon becomes jealous. Morgana helps Lancelot to realize his importance and has Morgana finally found a cure for her nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**My favorite Merlin couple! Beginning in Ep.5 where Merlin comes back with an unconcious Lancelot while Gaius is treating an injured Morgana. :D xxxxxxx

* * *

**

1 – Tricks of the Trade

"Was it love or recognition that has,

Healed this man's condition,

I'm hoping and wishing that this

Bird won't fly away,

We can see life hand in hand,

The green, the blue, the rough, the sand,

And in our time and in our land,

We'll savour everyday,"

"Lady Morgana?" Gwen said, knocking timidly on the old wooden door. She opened it slowly and peered around it. Morgana was sitting in the bath and she turned to look at Gwen and smiled. "Uther would like to see you," Gwen said as she turned around so Morgana could get out of the bath. She changed into a light blue velvet dress and plaited her hair before following Gwen out of the room.

"Did Uther tell you why he needed to see me?" Morgana asked Gwen.

"No," Gwen said. "Just that it was urgent."

"Everything is urgent with Uther," Morgana laughed as they began to descend the stairs. Suddenly she felt her feet slip out from under her and she fell down the stairs. She hit the floor and cried out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked as she rushed to her side.

"I think my ankle is hurt," Morgana winced as Gwen helped her up. "Help me to get to Gaius." The pair limped down to Merlin and Gaius's chambers and Gwen knocked on the door. Gaius opened it and sighed when he saw Morgana.

"You better come in," he said and closed the door behind them. Morgana sat down on a small wooden seat and released her breath.

"I hurt my ankle," Morgana sighed. "I tripped and fell down the stairs." She winced as Gaius examined it.

"It's not broken, just badly bruised," Gaius announced as he reached for a bandage. He carefully wrapped it around her ankle before the door burst open. Merlin was standing in the doorway, gasping for a breath. He was holding a man in his arms and Morgana watched cautiously as Gwen ran over to help him. They lay him down on a bed and sat down beside Morgana as Gaius began to examine him.

"His name's Lancelot," Merlin stated. "I was out picking mushrooms when a Griffin attacked me but he saved my life. Is he going to be alright?"

"The wound's not too deep," Gaius said quietly. "He should be fine."

"You should tell Uther about the Griffin," Gwen said. "It could cause a problem later." Merlin nodded.

"Probably," he said and got up, along with Gwen and Gaius.

"Are you coming Morgana?" Gaius asked. Morgana shook her head.

"Someone should stay with Lancelot," she smiled. "I'll be here when you come back."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked carefully. Morgana nodded.

"I'll be fine," she smiled. "Go." Merlin and Gwen left the room as Gaius spoke to Morgana.

"Talk to him," he said. "It'll help him to remember who he is." Morgana nodded and moved to a seat closer to Lancelot as Gaius left the room.

"Hello Lancelot," Morgana smiled as she mopped his forehead with a damp cloth. "I'm Morgana. Are you a servant or a knight? My father was a knight, a king actually. Which makes me a Lady but you can call me Morgana. My father died when I was younger and he was a good friend of Uther who promised him that he would look after me. Uther has a son called Arthur, you might have heard of him. He can be such a prat at times but we've had a great childhood together. Oh…hello, can you hear me?" Morgana rested her hand softly on Lancelot's cheek as he opened one eye. "Hello Lancelot," He groaned.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

"You're in Camelot," Morgana smiled as she mopped his face again. "My name's Morgana."

"Lancelot," he said, waking up slightly. "The last thing I remember was the…the Griffin. Merlin!" Lancelot sat up but Morgana pushed him down firmly.

"He's fine," Morgana smiled softly. "You should rest, Gaius said that the wound wasn't deep but you must be exhausted!" Lancelot looked down at his wounded chest and sighed. "You should have seen him when he came in. I think Gaius thought he killed you or something because he was gasping for a breath and you were unconscious in his arms." Morgana laughed. Lancelot smiled a weak smile but was watching Morgana carefully. He lifted his hand up weakly and brushed her cheek softly.

"Your kinda beautiful," Lancelot said, concentrating on her face. Morgana smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly, watching him through her dark green eyes. She leaned down and softly pressed her lips to his forehead. She sat back up and smiled as she heard voices at the door.

"I told you Uther wouldn't care," Gwen sighed.

"No you didn't!" Merlin snapped as he threw open the door. "Oh, you're awake."

"Hey," Lancelot smiled.

"I'm guessing Uther paid no attention to the griffin?" Morgana sighed.

"Oh he sent Arthur out yes, but he wanted to come down and see Lancelot," Gaius sighed.

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know," Gwen sighed. Morgana looked warily over at Lancelot. He was pasty white and he was sweating profusely. She sighed and got to her feet, wincing slightly.

"He's not up to speak to Uther today," she stated. "Let me talk to Uther, I'll sort him out."

"You'd better hurry up," Gwen said. "I can hear voices." Morgana hobbled to the door and pulled it open to reveal Uther standing there. Morgana stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"What happened to your…?" Uther began, noticing her limp.

"I fell down the stairs," Morgana sighed, cutting across him. "You can't go and see Lancelot today. He isn't feeling well. Gaius said he should rest."

"I just want to hear what happened," Uther said and tried to sidestep Morgana. She copied his movements and he laughed quietly to himself. "Morgana…"

"Haven't you heard it from Merlin?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, but I want to make sure they have the same story," Uther sighed. "Now let me past please Morgana."

"No!" Morgana said suddenly. Uther stepped back and smiled.

"Morgana Le Fay," Uther said, grinning aimlessly. "Have you found yourself a suitor?"

"No!" Morgana said again, more embarrassed this time.

"Bring him to the feast tomorrow," Uther smiled. "I'm sure Arthur will be ecstatic that he doesn't have to escort you this time." He left and Morgana sighed before going back inside.

"You got rid of him?" Gwen said, helping Morgana back down to a chair.

"Yes," Morgana nodded. "But, he thinks I have found myself a suitor in Lancelot and he wants me to bring him to the feast tomorrow." Gwen and Merlin stifled a laugh as Morgana looked over at Lancelot's sleeping figure.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N**

****I know its been over a year you guys and I'm really sorry! :( I promise I will finish these stories over Christmas! I promise!

Thank you for sticking with me!

xxxx


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****Morgana slipped into her blue dress behind the screen.

"I can't believe Lancelot actually agreed to this!" she laughed as Gwen helped her close her dress.

"It was very noble of him," Gwen agreed, running her hand through Morgana's black curls. "I wonder what Uther will think of him."

"As long as Lancelot has no deep dark secrets, I think we'll be fine!" Morgana smiled. "I think I'll leave my hair down-"

A knock on the door interupted Morgana as she spoke. A huge smile broke across her face.

"Lancelot?" Gwen smiled. Morgana nodded excitedly. "Would you like me to get it?"

"Please," Morgana said, a nervous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Gwen walked over to the door and opened it. Morgana turned away and looked in the mirror, smoothing her already perfect dress. She smiled as she saw Lancelot in the mirror.

"Come in," Gwen smiled. "My Lady?" Morgana span around.

"Lancelot," she smiled in a greeting. "Thank you for doing this."

"You look beautiful, My Lady." Lancelot smiled brightly.

"Thank you," Morgana smiled. "Shall we go?"

Lancelot held up his arm and smiled graciously. Morgana placed her arm on top of his and they left the room.

The evening had gone in a flash. Uther was very impressed with Lancelot and Arthur became very jealous.

They danced the night away, and drank gallons of ale between them. In the early hours of the morning, they escaped the party and raced off down the corridor. Morgana was giggling drunkenly as Lancelot led her down an empty corridor of the castle.

"Lancelot," Morgana giggled. "Where are we going?"

He pulled her into a little breach in the wall. Morgana gasped and fell up against Lancelot's chest.

"What are we-" Morgana began.

"Shhhh!" Lancelot said, smiling at the drunk young woman in his arms. "We have to be quiet!"

"Oh shhhhhhh!" Morgana snickered drunkenly.

Lancelot smiled and softly began to stroke Morgana's cheek. She looked up at him and smiled genuinely, all trace of her drunkenness (?) suddenly gone. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Standing around the corner, watching them locked in the passionate embrace, was Arthur Pendragon.


End file.
